The Last Girl
by Samantha E. Morgan
Summary: I woke up surrounded by grass. I was lying in the middle of an opening in a jungle. I sat up back quickly fell back because of the dizziness. I felt something warm around my waist and realized it was an arm. An arm attached to a boy with fair hair. I wondered who this boy was and how I got here but then I remembered. (Some suggestive themes)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up surrounded by grass. I was lying in the middle of an opening in a jungle. I sat up back quickly fell back because of the dizziness. I felt something warm around my waist and realized it was an arm. An arm attached to a boy with fair hair. I wondered who this boy was and how I got here but then I remembered.

Earlier….

"Miss, please just get on this plane. They are both going the same way." A very stressed lady at the boarding area told me. We were in the middle of a war, so my all girls' boarding school had all it's students evacuated and taken to the airport. Yesterday, we had spent the night at the all boys' boarding school. Both schools took their students to the airport each with a small suitcase of valuables. We had been sitting at the airport for a good two hours when I called my aunt to say goodbye. The call had taken longer then I had expected because my little cousin Timmy wanted to say goodbye too. After I hung up, I realized all the girls were gone and the boys were boarding their planes. I ran up to the lady and that is when she informed me that the girls' planes had already taken off and I would have to go with the boys on their plane.

I sighed, "Fine, I shall go with them, but thank you for your patience."

"Thank you, miss for your understanding. I will let you board first. Have a safe flight!" she said smiling at last.

I walked into the small plane and sat down in the second row of first class seats. I heard loud voices coming, so I prepared myself for a long flight. All the boys came on the plane. There were some really young boys and then some boys about my age. A group of choir boys came onto the plane and the leader sat down next to me.

"Hello. I am Jack Merridew. I am 14 almost 15. I am the head of the choir and I can sing a C sharp. So who are you?" he said. The boy had reddish hair and freckles scattered across his checks. He was very attractive, so I smiled.

"I am Samantha Worthington. I am 14."

"Oh, I have seen you before. You were walking around last night trying to find the girls bathroom, I assume."

"Yes, that was I." I blushed a little at the thought of a boy remembering me.

"Yes, my friends and I were remarking on your very see-through nightgown. I must say, I liked what I saw."

I was stunned, how could he say something like that. I mean if he liked what he saw he should have just kept it to himself. I didn't say anything for a good 30 seconds but he didn't seem bothered by my reaction.

" Don't worry Samantha, I won't tell anyone else." Him smiled very devilishly. "It will be our little secret." He picked up one of my pieces of blackish-brown hair and started to twirl it around. He was leaning in like he was going to whisper something in my ear, but someone interrupted.

" Excuse me, but I believe your sitting in my seat." A boy with fair hair smiled down at me and showed Jack his ticket.

"Fine, I will move, but I will see you soon, darling." And he winked at me.

Jack got up and moved across the aisle and the fair-haired boy sat down.

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh, no problem. I saw what was happening, what was he telling you?" the boy asked.

"Oh nothing much just that he saw me last night walking in my nightgown and liked what he saw."

The boy gasped, "Well that was rude and just an improper thing to say. You don't say those things to a lady."

I smiled, "I'm no lady."

"Yes you are um…. I don't know your name." he smiled back.

"Samantha."

"Ralph." He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. His kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and wonder. He was much more attractive then Jack and something about him was intriguing. The plane took off and we started talking about our families, school and what we like to do in our free time. Each subject led into another conversation. He made me laugh and I liked that about him. I noticed Jack staring at Ralph and me with anger and jealousy. We talked for about three hours, until the flight became very bumpy.

I must have looked very uncomfortable because Ralph said, "Don't worry, Samantha it is just a little turbulence."

But it seemed to last for a long time. Thirty minutes later it became much worse. "May I?" Ralph asked motioning to my hand.

"Please." I said in a small voice. He held my hand for a long time but the turbulence was getting much worse. The captain's voice just came over the loud speaker, when I bumped my head very hard on the widow and blacked out.

Now….

After I had realized what had happened, I was scared. What happen to the other plane? Did they make it? The only thing I was happy about was realizing that Ralph was with me. Ralph was stirring, when I looked over at him. His blue eyes opened and as soon as he saw me, he smiled.

"Hi", his voice was groggy.

"Hi" He pulled me closer to him and his arm tightened around my waist. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and that made me smile. He reached up and moved a strand of hair off my wet forehead. It stung when he touched me, as he moved his hand down I saw blood on one of his fingertips. He must have noticed my worried look, when he said, "Just a little bump. Don't worry you won't have a scar."

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, "I heard the pilots' voice just before I blacked out.

"No, he was cut off and then we crashed. I woke up and it was dark out. I saw you and thought we should get out of the plane, just in case. So I carried you out, put you down here and laid down next to you. So here we are."

"Thank you." I said sleepily and was closing my eyes again. He got up and pulled me up top. "No." I moaned, "I want to rest more."

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty we need to go." He smiled at me and pulled me forward. I blushed a boy had never called me beautiful before. He took my hand and we picked our way toward the jungle.

Ralph lowered himself down a few feet of rock and he helped me get down too and walked toward the beach. Ralph had taken off his gray school sweeter and I took off my blue one. My short skirt and long legs were very dirty. I was just noticing the long scar the plane had made in the jungle, when a voice called out behind us.

"Hi!" the voice said, "Wait for me"

Rain started to fall and Ralph sat down and took off his long socks. The voice caught up to us, panting," I got caught up in all these creeper things." The boy was plump, short and had a pair of thick spectacles on his nose. "Where is the man with the megaphone", he said. I had forgotten about him.

Ralph spoke up, "I think we are on an island, see the reef out in the sea. Perhaps there aren't any grownups anywhere." Ralph looked startled.

"Aren't there any grownups at all?" the boy said.

"I don't think so." Ralph replied, as he made his way to the water. Ralph took off his shirt and shorts and started to walk into the sea. I looked at Ralph's very defined chest and arms. I was stunned, no wonder the boy could pick me up he was in great shape.

"What's your names?" the boy said and I stopped staring at Ralph.

"I'm Samantha and that is Ralph." I said and smiled, "What is your name?"

"I don't care what they call me, so long as they don't call me what they used to call me at school."

"What is that?" Ralph yelled.

'Piggy" he whispered.

"Piggy! Piggy!" Ralph laughed. I gave him a look, so he stopped. "Are you coming in?"

"My auntie told me not to swim because of my asthma." Piggy said.

"Ass-mar?" Ralph asked. "Sucks to your ass-mar." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I have it too." I said. Ralph stopped laughing. I look off my skirt and shirt and laid them neatly on a rock. I had on my bra and some little shorts that went under my skirt. Ralph looked stunned, so I smiled at him. I didn't really care what he thought I had an older brother and cousin who had seen me in my undergarments all the time and they didn't seem to care. I didn't have much of anything anyways. I was kinda skinny. My hair was blackish-brown and shoulder length. I had green eyes which I thought were pretty but my friend called them swamp colored.

I dove in and felt the cool water against my skin. I swum out a little further and started to float when I felt Ralph's hands surround me. He dragged me under. I laughed and pushed him away. "Stop!" I laughed.

"What?" he replied and my hands slipped up his arm feeling his muscles. He held on to me and blushed.

"Your really strong." I whispered.

"Well, I am 14. Wait, how old are you?" I squirmed in his arms.

"14" I say trying to swim away. He was much stronger then me and pulled me close. "Your beau-" he didn't get to finish because Piggy yelled, "Guys, look at this!" He held up a big conch shell, showing it off to us. I looked at Ralph, who rolled his eyes and started to walk, in still holding my hand.

"Ralph!" Piggy said, "We can use this to call the others. Have a meeting, they'll come when they hear us."

Piggy was beaming. I put my shoulder length hair into a bun and then put my skirt and shirt back on. Ralph had his shorts and unbuttoned shirt on and Piggy held his windbreaker and shoes. I grabbed Ralph's and my sweaters, shoes and Ralph's socks. I stood next to him and he took the conch out of Piggy's hands, he then examined it and pushed his fair hair back. He put the small part of the shell to his mouth and blew. Nothing happened so he wiped the salt water off of his lips and blew harder and a low sound came out of the shell.

After a few minutes, boys started coming out of the jungle. The first was a little boy about six, who came running into my arms.

"What's your name?" I asked picking him up and patting him on the back.

"Johnny." He said between tears. I hugged him tighter and looked at Ralph who smiled at me. Others came rushed out and I noticed a dark figure walking down the beach. As it came closer, I realized it was the choir in their robes led none other than Jack himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As they got closer, Jack halted them. "Where is the man with the trumpet?" he asked.

"There is no man. We are having a meeting will you join us?" Ralph asked. The choir began to move but Jack yelled back "Choir stand still!"

He then rushed over towards me. "Hello, darling! I am glad to see you are ok." He smiled and put an arm around my waist. I put Johnny down, who stayed next to me and slightly moved away from Jack, towards Ralph. The choir made groaning noises and Jack yelled, "Alright sit." A boy fell to the ground and Jack said nothing about it. Piggy, who had asked all the assembled boys their names did not dare to ask the choir. I was the only girl among this sad group of boys.

Ralph started the meeting, "We have got to decide about being rescued. It seems we ought to have a chief to decide things."

"I should be chief," Jack, said, "I am the head of the choir and I can sing a C sharp."

"What does that have to do with being chief?" I mumbled. Ralph heard and grinned at me.

"We should vote." A dark haired boy, who had an evil look to him said.

"Let's vote!" Piggy said.

I knew that Jack was a good choice because he was the oblivious leader but I did not like him at all. "Him with the shell!" someone yelled. Others yelled out in agreement.

"All right," Piggy said, "Who wants Jack for chief?" The choir raised their hands obediently. Jack looked around with a worried look on his face. His eyes settled on me, it was like he was pleading for my vote. I gave him a sorry look back.

"Who wants Ralph?" Almost everyone raised his hand, but to make Jack feel better I did not. Instead I tried to busy myself, by picking up Johnny again.

Ralph continued, "So I guess I am chief then."

"Jack you can have the choir." Jack's jealousy showed, but he smiled at that thought.

"We could be the army and protect everyone." Jack looked at me when he said that.

"Or the hunters." Ralph suggested.

"Hunters!" Jack said "All right, choir you can take off the togs." The boys sighed in relief and took off their black togs.

"I will take them we can use them for blankets." I said. Jack gathered them from the choir and handed them to me but he did not leave my side.

"Listen everyone, I have got to have time to think before we do anything. If this is an island we might need to be rescued right away. So we have to find out if this is an island or not. Three of us will go. I will go and Jack and…Simon will come too."

A skinny boy, with very straight black hair stood up and many of the boys giggled. Ralph walked over to Piggy and me. "Can you two stay and watch the littuns?"

I nodded but Piggy looked a little sad. Ralph pulled me aside.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone for long. Is it alright if you stay?" he said.

"It is fine. I don't mind. This one has been stuck to me for a long time." I motioned to the sleeping Johnny in my arms. "He has the right idea." Ralph mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I will be back soon." He squeezed my hand, then left. Jack walked over to me after.

"Don't miss me too much, darling. I will be thinking of you the whole time. We can spend some alone time when I get back." He said and walked away. Ralph looked back at me and I rolled my eyes at Jack. He smiled and the three disappeared into the jungle.

I put Johnny down in the shade of a palm tree just outside of the rocky area that we had our meeting in. Piggy was still trying to tell the difference between a set of twins, Sam and Eric.

"All right, everyone! Let's play a game!"

All the little boys came running over but the older boys like Roger rolled their eyes.

A little blonde boy asked me, "What kind of game are we playing?"

"We might be here for a long time, so let's think of fun ideas that will help us survive."

"Can we build a castle for us to live in?" A boy with a mulberry birthmark asked me.

"Maybe, but we can build sandcastles. How about we have a contest? Piggy and I will judge and the winner will get a prize."

The little boys ran to build their castles and the older boys laughed at me.

Roger walked over, "Seems like you are good with kids, missy."

"I am. I have little cousins and I babysit a lot!"

"Ah, well your going to be doing a lot of babysitting now, and don't worry I'm sure Jack will pay you for it." He smirked an evil grin and the older boys laughed. I got what he meant and I was not happy. "Or I could pay you for it instead?" he whispered to me, so only I could hear.

"No thank you, I can do it without charge." He looked annoyed but said, "If you change your mind, missy, I will always be ready for you." And with that he walked away. I talked to Piggy for a while and then we looked at the sandcastles. The boys wanted to go play in the ocean, so I let them.

The sun was getting lower in the sky when Ralph came back. I was playing with Johnny in the little waves, when Ralph came up behind me.

"Hi Samantha." He said.

"Your back! I thought you would be gone until the middle of the night."

"No, we were hungry and found what we were looking for."

He walked with little Johnny and me to the meeting spot and blew the conch. All the boys came running in and sat down.

"We are on an island." Ralph said once all the boys had settled, "There are no boats, no smoke, no houses and no people."

Jack broke in, "We need an army-for hunting pigs."

"Yes there are pigs on the island," Ralph said.

"It got away before I could kill it but next time." Jack looked at me for approval.

I smiled at him to make him feel better but I saw Ralph's unhappy face behind his.

Then the little boys began pushing one of their own forward. Ralph nodded his approval, and the boy held out his hands for the conch.

"Let him have the conch!" Piggy yelled, "Let him have it."

The little boy must have been scared of the attention because Piggy went up to him and translated what he said. "He wants to know what you are going to do about the snake-thing." Piggy said.

All the boys laughed at the small boy, including Ralph. I gave him a sharp look and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Now he says it was a beastie."

"Beastie?"

"He says he saw it in the woods."

"There is no beast on this island it is too small."

"Ralph is right of course. There isn't a snake thing. But if there was a snake thing we would hunt it and kill it. We are going to hunt pigs to get meat for everybody. And we'll look out for the snake thing too-" Jack started to say but Ralph cut him off.

"But there isn't a snake-thing."

"We'll make sure when we go hunting."

"I tell you there isn't a beast!" Ralph yelled and the whole assembly was silent. "Moving on. My father is in the Navy and he said there are no unknown islands left. They will come searching for us. We need to help them find us so we shall build a fire."

"A fire! Make a fire." All the boys chanted. "Follow me!" Jack yelled and the boys rushed up the mountain. Piggy, Ralph and I were left in the assembly place, Piggy started to mumble about the boys being like a "crowd of kids" and I thought that was funny since they all are kids.

"We better not miss any of the fun!" I said and motioned for Piggy and Ralph to follow me up the scar.

After 5 minuets, I heard Jack's loud voice echoing down the mountain. "Get as much wood as you can. We'll build a pile. Come on!" The boys began tugging dead pieces of wood to a pile. Ralph stood alone on a limb with Jack and they grinned at each other, sharing the burden of our survival. Jack and Ralph tried to light the big pile by rubbing to sticks together but that did not work.

Then Piggy walked up the mountain, "My! You made the pile big."

Jack pointed at Piggy "His specs- use them as burning glass."

"Let go of me!" Piggy said as all the boys crowed him to grab the glasses. Jack then took the lens and held them over the fire. Instantly smoke began to rise and Ralph got on his knees and started blowing. Jack joined him and a huge fire started.

"More wood! We need more wood." Jack shouted.

The boys scattered around again grabbing wood and bringing to the burning fire. Everyone then tried flung down against the rocks, the boys sounded like panting dogs after all the excitement of the day. A gust of wind blew the flames of the fire into the jungle; a tree busts with flames and one of the boys shouted, "Look at the snakes!"

I just stood on the side of the mountain fearing that the whole island would be destroyed. Roger came up behind me and said, "Don't worry Samantha. Not many things can hurt you on this island, but many things can." That scared me even more. I rushed away from Roger and went to find Ralph.

When we went back down the mountain, I walked with Ralph. "Ralph?" I asked.

"Yes, Samantha?" He grabbed my hand.

"I…I don't feel…. I don't know safe I guess."

"Why?" He asked stopping and looking me in the eyes. I told him about Jack and Roger and how they made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well, you can sleep next to me tonight. I will protect you. I always will!" We continued to walk in silence. Once we got down to the beach, we all decided we would sleep near the meeting place. The boys went all different ways in groups along the beach. I laid one of the choir togs out on the sand and made little piles for pillows underneath it. Johnny came running up to me and asked in a sweet voice, "Sammie, can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, Johnny." I replied. He hugged me. Ralph walked up and whispered in my ear, "Sammie, can I sleep with you?" I laughed and pushed him away. "Im afraid there is only room for one man in my bed and well Johnny was here first." I replied half laughing.

Johnny had lain on one end of the tog and had already fallen fast asleep; I put another tog on top of him and then lay down next to him. Ralph then lay next to me. "Ralph?"

"Mm?" he said with his eyes closed.

"Can we go to the plane tomorrow and get our luggage. I have a couple things I need and we should look for useful things too."

"Okay." He said opening his blue eyes.

"I never got to thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For holding my hand on the plane and comforting me. Then carrying me out of the plane."

"Sure anytime. Isn't that what knights in shinning armor are for?" He grinned.

"Ok, Sir Ralph. Thank you for gallantly saving me from the horrible plane monster." I laughed and he did too. I could feel Jack's jealous eyes on us.

I turned over and looked at Johnny. "He is so little." I said out loud putting my arm around him and pulling him close to me.

"You are very little too." Ralph said pulling me close to him.

"Goodnight Princess Samantha."

"Goodnight Sir Ralph" I said with a smile on my face. I felt very safe in his arms and I felt very safe with Johnny by my side too.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Johnny tickling me and Ralph playing with my hair.

"Good morning Sammie!" Johnny said and he got up.

"Hi" I said to Ralph.

"Hi" he said back.

A shadow came over us and Jack stared looking very annoyed, "Would you two get up and get your hands off of her." Jack pulled me up and away from Ralph. He put a protective arm around my waist. Ralph called a meeting and told the boys that we where going to go to the plane to examine the damage and grab our luggage. Just like the night before Jack yelled, "Follow me boys!" and he took me by the hand and lead the boys to the plane. I looked back at Ralph, who was stunned, and mouthed, "help me!" He didn't seem to notice but Piggy did and he laughed at me. When we made it to the plane, Jack said that the choir and I were going to go into the plane and grab the luggage. Everyone else would stay outside a distance away from the plane and wait until we brought the luggage back out for them to take it to the meeting spot. I went in and went straight to the back to see if there was any food in it. I saw a couple bags of pretzels and chips, so I grabbed a trash bag and started to clean out. Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist and I was going to scream but the person put their hand on my mouth. He turned me around and Roger was standing before me.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm not going to hurt ya." He said in a dark voice. "I just came to ask you a question." He lowered his hand from my mouth and put the hand to his lips.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to know who you're with. Jack or the chief?"

"What?" I almost yelled.

"Who are ya with? Or are ya with nobody?"

"Nobody," I shot back "I don't belong to anybody."

"Ok, so in that case you can be mine." I was shocked but before I could do anything he planted a kiss on my neck. I liked the way it felt but I hated it was Roger doing this to me. I pushed him off. "I'll see you around beautiful." And he left.

I fished packing up the food and went to go find my bag. It was still in the second row where I sat with Ralph. I smiled thinking about our fun three hours together and grabbed my bag. "Samantha?" I heard Jack say, "Come here."

I threw my bag and the trash bag filled of food out the door and went to find Jack. He was in the cockpit and so was the dead pilot. "Roger took everyone back to the beach 10 minutess ago, but you were still working." he said. I looked at the pilot and Jack stepped in front of him and me. "Don't look at that." He ordered. It was hard not to but I tried my best. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Well the radio is busted, so there is no hope in calling anyone. And since the pilot is dead we don't know if he made any calls before the plane went down. I don't think anyone knows we are here. All they know is that we left and we never landed. I hope they will send a search party or something but with the war going on I highly doubt that." Jack told me.

"Are you telling me that we might be stuck on this island forever?" I asked

"Yes." He whispered, "But I will be here to protect you, Samantha."

"I don't need to be protected by you!" I said storming out of the plain in tears. What would happen to us? Would we all die on the island? I couldn't stand the thought of dying on this miserable island. Jack raced after me, "Samantha? Did I do something to upset you? I simply offered to protect you, and I thought you being the only girl on the island would love that."

"Just leave me alone Jack."

"How can I possibly do that?" He stepped in front of me stopping me in my tracks. "Samantha you are surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys, you are vulnerable. I will protect you." He stepped in the gap that separated us. He reached out to touch me and moved a piece of hair off my forehead. He caressed my cheek and whispered, "Did I every tell you how much you intrigue me? I think you are beautiful, Samantha." He bent down moving his face towards mine. A sudden thought moved through me. I was about to be kissed by Jack Merridew, and not to metion my first kiss. Did I want to be kissed by Jack, the same boy who remarked about my body on the plane? Before I could make my decision, it was made for me. Jack's lips touched mine ever so softly. The kiss felt sweet and hopeful, but as he went to kiss me again I felt something more forceful, it almost seemed like desire. I backed away before he could kiss me again, I felt different. A good different, which surprised me. The look he gave me was filled with desire and I almost thought he was going to go mad. But all Jack did was took one of the bags from my hand, and carried it for me while slipping his other hand in my free one.

We walked back to the "camp" and Jack called, "We are back!" to all the boys. He still held my hand and I thought it seemed like he was almost saying "Everyone look I am holding Samantha's hand." I blushed and thought it was cute he wanted attention with me. Ralph dropped the stick he was holding and looked shocked and hurt, where Roger wore an ugly smug smile. I looked at Simon who did look almost disappointed in me. I dropped Jack hand and put the bag down in the meeting area. All the boys were building shelters, under Ralph's command. There was big boulders on the beach and where building stick walls next to them. I examined the boulders and found one, which had a little cave carved into it. I found some sticks in the woods and some vines. I put two sticks the same size in the sand in front of the opening in the rock and started to tie bundles together for walls. After lots of tying and lots of trail and error I figured out how to build a nice little hut. Fortunately I loved to read survival stories, so my knowledge from them helped a bit.

Ralph walked over to me as I was standing admiring my work. "You built a shelter? Who is it for you and Jack?" I heard the hurt in his voice.

"No it is for me, possibly Johnny and you. But I doubt you would want to stay with me."

"Your right. Why isn't Jack staying with you? You two seemed to be pretty close after getting the stuff from the plane!"

"I don't want him to. You are just jealous, which makes sense because that probably what he was trying to do!" I said realizing what to make of the whole situation. He wasn't holding my hand to be sweet, he just to show everyone I was his territory! I became angry. But the kiss, he didn't kiss me in public. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous of Jack and I!"

"Ok, maybe a little jealous, only because…I thought we…never mind!"

"Tell me!"

'NO!" he said, "I just need to know one thing."

"What?"

"Did he touch you, or harm you?" His voice turned sad and he had an expression in his eyes that I could not read.

"He didn't hurt me, he just…"

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did Jack touch you, or harm you?" Ralph's voice turned sad and he had an expression in his eyes that I could not read.

"He didn't hurt me, he just…" I stopped.

"What did he do?" He pleaded with me.

"Jack kissed me."

"He did what?!" Ralph almost screamed, making some boys look at us.

"Shhh," I said, "He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" I paused a moment after he said this and I realized I never actually kissed Jack back, "No I didn't." I responded meeting his eyes.

"So you don't like him?" He believed me! I could see his eyes turned from sad to hopeful.

But to answer his question, I didn't really know if I liked Jack or not. I mean his is incredibly attractive but other than that I didn't really have much else. I did not know him at all. I didn't know Ralph at all either. I looked at Ralph. I could see he was trying to read me, figure me out, but he was struggling.

"I don't know." I said and I took off. I ran into the woods ignoring Ralph yelling my name. I just needed to get away. I ran until I came to a clearing in the forest. I sat down on a rock to catch my breath. I hear rustling from and I became scared. Was there actually a beast? I looked around and saw something blonde crawling out of a bush. It was Simon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I just need to get away to think."

"Ah, I see. That is what I am doing." I must have looked at him in a mean way because he than said, "I will be quite."

We sat in silence for a good hour. I laid on my back and looked at the clouds moving across the sky. Simon didn't say anything and he didn't need to. I was sure he knew what was bothering me but he was to kind to ask. As I was daydreaming about going home, Simon got up and announced, "I am going back."

I got up and walked with him.

"You know, if I were you I would pick Ralph."

"What?"

"Oh please I know what you were thinking about. Ralph is the better choice and I pretty sure he will not hurt you or be rough with you."

"Jack is gentle." Simon gave me a look. The boy had been in the choir with Jack for years, but there was something about Jack that I liked.

"The whole thing is just so confusing."

"Well if you need someone to talk to or just a quite place to think you know where I will be."

We emerged from the forest to the camp a found that many "huts" were constructed. I was pretty sure that most of them would not stand even if it drizzled.

"Where have you been?" Jack came running up to me his tone was serious, "I was worried. Don't ever go off into the forest without telling me."

"Ok."

"I saw that you were talking to Ralph before you ran. What did he say?"

"Nothing important."

"If he hurts you or says anything bad tell me and I will destroy him." When Jack said that last part something changed about him. He looked like he would actually kill Ralph if he did something to me.

"I'm sure there will be no need for that." I smiled at him and he smiled back putting an arm around my waist. I heard snickers from some of the older boys but I didn't care.

A week pasted and our time on the island was increasing. I had fixed some of the huts for the younger boys and had become like their leader. Johnny and his friends would follow me around and I would make up ideas for games or watch them as they played. One boy even called me "mother". It was good I fond ideas to distract the littuns for a rumor had spread about the so-called beastie. Someone said that it came from the water; another said it was a ghost. When Johnny came to sleep with me, I tried to convince him it was just a silly story. Everyone on the island was changing. All the boys started to have longer messy hair and everyone was very tan. I had changed too. My hair became oddly curly and messy; I tied it back instead of leaving it down. It was also very greasy because of the lack of a proper bath. I was tan and my freckles had come out dotting my noes and my arms. My skin was pealing in many places and my lips were very dry and chapped. I had worn all my dresses, five to be exact, and had to start ripping material away making all of them very short and sleeveless. My mother would be furious.

One day as I was telling the littuns a story in the shade of the meeting spot, Jack and his hunters came out of the forest. Jack came up behind me and kissed my cheek, which had become his ritual after coming back from hunting, making all the littuns giggle. I turned around to smile at him but when I did he was covered in so kind of paint making me almost scream.

"Jack, what are you wearing?"

"The pigs they can see me when I am hunting. This helps me blend in."

" I think you should wash it off it looks silly."

"I will only wash it off if you come with me." He smirked and with that he picked me up bridal style and started to run. I heard the screaming of the rest of the littuns and hunters behind us. Jack kept running until I saw the bathing pool up ahead.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I said as he kept running towards the pool. Still carrying me, he ran toward the edge of the rocks and jumped. The cool water felt good against my hot skin. I swam up trying to get a breath and when I surfaced Jack pulled me into his arms. He reached back and took my hair tie out and I reached up to wipe away the white paint on his face.

"There that is much better, but I don't see why I had to get wet in the process." I said.

He smiled, "I thought you could use a nice cool break." He pushed my wet hair from my eyes. I heard the thunder of feet then splashes as the boys jumped in. We had disturbed the older boys at the pool and I laughed at Piggy's shocked face. I saw Ralph and gave him a huge smile but he just turned away. I broke away from Jack's grasp and shouted, "Lets play a game. Any suggestions?"

Someone shouted Macro Polo and that is what we played. I was voted to be Marco first and so I shut my eyes and listened for the many screams of Polo. I tagged one of the older boys Maurice and the game continued on. I was swimming near the rock wall with a waterfall flowing down its side when something grabbed my ankle. I was dragged under and I felt myself being pulled. The thing finally let go of my ankle and I swam up to the surface gasping for air. I noticed I was behind the waterfall close to the rock wall and I was able to stand there.

"Sorry to do that to you beautiful," I heard a familiar voice said from behind me.

"What do you want Roger?" I turned around and saw him grinning in a way I didn't like.

"You!" He said pulling me towards his bare chest. I tried to push away but he was much stronger then me. "I know you are Jack's but I just can't help myself." He kissed my neck and cheek.

"Roger stop!"

"Oh come'on beautiful, I know you like it." He kissed the corner of my mouth and tightened his grip on my waist. I saw pure desire in his eyes and I hated it.

"Please stop Roger." I said kicking him and moving my arms.

"Don't do that beautiful, you wouldn't want me to get mad. I don't play nice when I am angry." He went back to kissing my neck.

"Roger I am serious. Stop." He loosened his grip on me and moved away a little bit.

"Fine beautiful. I will stop for now but I will have you someday." He winked at me and I was disgusted. I heard my name being called and swam away from Roger. I walked onto the sand around the bathing pool and Jack was right behind me.

"You disappeared. I couldn't find you."

"Yeah sorry."

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Something happened I know something did." He said brushing my neck.

"Nothing."

"Fine don't tell me but I will figure it out. Was it Ralph?"

"No don't worry about it." I said and I walked over to Piggy who was sunning himself on a rock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did Jack touch you, or harm you?" Ralph's voice turned sad and he had an expression in his eyes that I could not read.

"He didn't hurt me, he just…" I stopped.

"What did he do?" He pleaded with me.

"Jack kissed me."

"He did what?!" Ralph almost screamed, making some boys look at us.

"Shhh," I said, "He kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" I paused a moment after he said this and I realized I never actually kissed Jack back, "No I didn't." I responded meeting his eyes.

"So you don't like him?" He believed me! I could see his eyes turned from sad to hopeful.

But to answer his question, I didn't really know if I liked Jack or not. I mean his is incredibly attractive but other than that I didn't really have much else. I did not know him at all. I didn't know Ralph at all either. I looked at Ralph. I could see he was trying to read me, figure me out, but he was struggling.

"I don't know." I said and I took off. I ran into the woods ignoring Ralph yelling my name. I just needed to get away. I ran until I came to a clearing in the forest. I sat down on a rock to catch my breath. I hear rustling from and I became scared. Was there actually a beast? I looked around and saw something blonde crawling out of a bush. It was Simon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I just need to get away to think."

"Ah, I see. That is what I am doing." I must have looked at him in a mean way because he than said, "I will be quite."

We sat in silence for a good hour. I laid on my back and looked at the clouds moving across the sky. Simon didn't say anything and he didn't need to. I was sure he knew what was bothering me but he was to kind to ask. As I was daydreaming about going home, Simon got up and announced, "I am going back."

I got up and walked with him.

"You know, if I were you I would pick Ralph."

"What?"

"Oh please I know what you were thinking about. Ralph is the better choice and I pretty sure he will not hurt you or be rough with you."

"Jack is gentle." Simon gave me a look. The boy had been in the choir with Jack for years, but there was something about Jack that I liked.

"The whole thing is just so confusing."

"Well if you need someone to talk to or just a quite place to think you know where I will be."

We emerged from the forest to the camp a found that many "huts" were constructed. I was pretty sure that most of them would not stand even if it drizzled.

"Where have you been?" Jack came running up to me his tone was serious, "I was worried. Don't ever go off into the forest without telling me."

"Ok."

"I saw that you were talking to Ralph before you ran. What did he say?"

"Nothing important."

"If he hurts you or says anything bad tell me and I will destroy him." When Jack said that last part something changed about him. He looked like he would actually kill Ralph if he did something to me.

"I'm sure there will be no need for that." I smiled at him and he smiled back putting an arm around my waist. I heard snickers from some of the older boys but I didn't care.

A week pasted and our time on the island was increasing. I had fixed some of the huts for the younger boys and had become like their leader. Johnny and his friends would follow me around and I would make up ideas for games or watch them as they played. One boy even called me "mother". It was good I fond ideas to distract the littuns for a rumor had spread about the so-called beastie. Someone said that it came from the water; another said it was a ghost. When Johnny came to sleep with me, I tried to convince him it was just a silly story. Everyone on the island was changing. All the boys started to have longer messy hair and everyone was very tan. I had changed too. My hair became oddly curly and messy; I tied it back instead of leaving it down. It was also very greasy because of the lack of a proper bath. I was tan and my freckles had come out dotting my noes and my arms. My skin was pealing in many places and my lips were very dry and chapped. I had worn all my dresses, five to be exact, and had to start ripping material away making all of them very short and sleeveless. My mother would be furious.

One day as I was telling the littuns a story in the shade of the meeting spot, Jack and his hunters came out of the forest. Jack came up behind me and kissed my cheek, which had become his ritual after coming back from hunting, making all the littuns giggle. I turned around to smile at him but when I did he was covered in so kind of paint making me almost scream.

"Jack, what are you wearing?"

"The pigs they can see me when I am hunting. This helps me blend in."

" I think you should wash it off it looks silly."

"I will only wash it off if you come with me." He smirked and with that he picked me up bridal style and started to run. I heard the screaming of the rest of the littuns and hunters behind us. Jack kept running until I saw the bathing pool up ahead.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I said as he kept running towards the pool. Still carrying me, he ran toward the edge of the rocks and jumped. The cool water felt good against my hot skin. I swam up trying to get a breath and when I surfaced Jack pulled me into his arms. He reached back and took my hair tie out and I reached up to wipe away the white paint on his face.

"There that is much better, but I don't see why I had to get wet in the process." I said.

He smiled, "I thought you could use a nice cool break." He pushed my wet hair from my eyes. I heard the thunder of feet then splashes as the boys jumped in. We had disturbed the older boys at the pool and I laughed at Piggy's shocked face. I saw Ralph and gave him a huge smile but he just turned away. I broke away from Jack's grasp and shouted, "Lets play a game. Any suggestions?"

Someone shouted Macro Polo and that is what we played. I was voted to be Marco first and so I shut my eyes and listened for the many screams of Polo. I tagged one of the older boys, Maurice and the game continued on. I was swimming near the rock wall with a waterfall flowing down its side when something grabbed my ankle. I was dragged under and I felt myself being pulled. The thing finally let go of my ankle and I swam up to the surface gasping for air. I noticed I was behind the waterfall close to the rock wall and I was able to stand there.

"Sorry to do that to you beautiful," I heard a familiar voice said from behind me.

"What do you want Roger?" I turned around and saw him grinning in a way I didn't like.

"You!" He said pulling me towards his bare chest. I tried to push away but he was much stronger then me. "I know you are Jack's but I just can't help myself." He kissed my neck and cheek.

"Roger stop!"

"Oh come'on beautiful, I know you like it." He kissed the corner of my mouth and tightened his grip on my waist. I saw pure desire in his eyes and I hated it.

"Please stop Roger." I said kicking him and moving my arms.

"Don't do that beautiful, you wouldn't want me to get mad. I don't play nice when I am angry." He went back to kissing my neck. He moved a hand up my leg and I shivered.

"Roger I am serious. Stop." He loosened his grip on me and moved away a little bit.

"Fine beautiful. I will stop for now but I will have you someday." He winked at me and I was disgusted. I heard my name being called and swam away from Roger. I walked onto the sand around the bathing pool and Jack was right behind me.

"You disappeared. I couldn't find you."

"Yeah sorry."

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Something happened I know something did." He said brushing a hand on my cheek. I took a step back.

"Nothing."

"Fine don't tell me but I will figure it out. Was it Ralph?"

"No don't worry about it." I said and I walked over to Piggy who was sunning himself on a rock. I sat next to him to dry off but my plan did not work because I was back in the water in five minutes. Jack again, pick me up from my seat and jumped into the water with me. He swam us under the waterfall and I said giggling, "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you needed some cheering up. Did it work?"

"Yes, it did. Thank you."

"I don't want to see you unhappy, Sam. If something is bothering you, please tell me." He took my hand into his and pulled me closer. " I want to protect you. I think you should come with me tomorrow hunting."

"What about the littuns, it is kinda my job to look after them."

"The fat one will take care of them." I gave him a look, "Sorry Piggy."

"Ok, I'll come. But I am not wearing that pain."

"Oh come on, I bet you will look good it. I bet you look good in anything." He pulled me in closer to him. His lips were right by my ear. "I bet you look good in nothing too."

"Jack!" I said and gave him a little slap on the shoulder.

"What? It is simply just what I think." He laughed and I laughed too. He started playing with my wet hair.

"Sam?" His whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam?" Jack whispered.

"Hm?" I said.

"Do you like me?"

I paused. Standing in the now freezing water, he was standing in front of me. His green eyes glimmered with hope. I didn't know what to say. Did I like him? I finally managed to get an answer out, "I think so." I almost said it as a question. Jack must have taken it as a yes because his lips were on mine. His hand was on my cheek while the other was on the small of my back. But something felt wrong about this kiss. He kept kissing me, not realizing I was hardly kissing him back. We he finally came up for air all he said. "Wow!" he leaned back down but I stopped him, "Jack it is getting late we should go back to camp."

"Fine." He said obliviously unhappy. He took my hand and walked out of the water with me. He yelled at all the boys that it was time to leave and marched off with me in his hand. We walked back to camp and had our dinner. After I announced I was going to sleep because I wasn't feeling great, Jack immediately jumped up saying he would walk me to my hut. I saw Ralph sitting next to Piggy; he faced my way and just stared at me. No smile but a look in his eye I could not understand. I hadn't spoken to him in a good week let alone smiled at him or made eye contact. I sighed and Jack grabbed my hand. We walked away from the crowd and I heard Ralph tell the boys they should go to sleep too. Jack walked me to my hut and whispered, "I can't wait to go hunting with you tomorrow."

I smiled flakily. "Yeah."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said touching my cheek lightly.

"I don't feel good. I think I need sleep."

"Yeah you feel kinda warm. If you need anything I'm not far away."

"Ok." I whispered.

He pulled me in for a quick kiss, "Sleep well Sam." I touched my lips as he walked away. I saw something moving in my peripheral and turned to see Ralph eyeing me coldly. He looked like he was going to walk over and talk to me but I turned and went into my hut.

In the middle of the night, I woke up freezing and pulled the blanket I brought with me, up tighter around me. I tossed and turned for five minutes, which felt like forever but then I felt really hot. I finally fell back asleep again sweating but I had goose bumps. I woke up to sunshine and Jack in my face, "Sam?... Sam?... Samantha?" I groaned in response. I closed my eyes again but his hand flying to my head kept me from sleeping, "Sam, you're burning. You must have a fever." He stood up and ran outside I heard him yelling for help. Piggy came in my hut follow by Ralph with Jack standing outside the door. "She has a fever, alright!" Piggy announced. Ralph made his way next to me, "Samantha, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I said faintly. My vision was blurry and I felt like the room was spinning. The world went black. I was surrounded by blackness in the middle of the woods, I heard a noise behind me and I started to run. I ran and ran until I came to a place in the path where it split. The one path was light and beautiful, it shone with comfort. The other was dark, but intriguing. I started to walk down the dark path, but I stopped and ran down the lighter one instead. I woke up still feeling horrible to Jack shaking me. "Samantha?" I opened my eyes and I saw his dark green eyes, which looked like the color of the greenery in darker path in my dream. "I have to go hunting. I need to get you meat so you can feel better. Piggy will take care of you, but I will be back shortly." He kissed my forehead and walked out. I saw Piggy's face enter the hut again. He shoved a piece of fruit at me, "Samantha, you must eat."

"Nooo" I moaned and I was surrounded in blackness again. The dream came to me again and I did the same exact thing, I picked the lighter path. The third time I woke up Ralph was there. He held my hand and had a bowl from the plane in the other. "Samantha!" His eyes lit up at seeing me awake.

"Hi." I said weakly

"You need to eat." He said handing me the bowl. I reached for it with shaky hands. He must of noticed because he said, "Here I will do it, sit up please." I did what I was told and he fed me the soupy liquid. After I finished eating, I noticed my breathing was bad and I was wheezing. "Sam are you ok?"

"Yes." I said barely in a whisper, "This is normal."

"Can I help?" He asked looking worried.

"No, there is nothing you can do I left my inhaler at school."

"Is this your ass-mar?" I nodded. "Go back to sleep Sam." And I did. Again, I had the same dream but this time I ran down the darker path and found the beastie, who chased me away onto the lighter path, which led me to my home. The fourth time I woke up I felt much better. I rolled over and saw Ralph asleep by my side. He looked tired so I decided not to wake him, but I did not have to for he woke up. He sprung up at the sight of my eyes, "Oh Samantha, I've been worried sick. Your breathing was horrible and your fever got bad last night and…and I thought I was going to lose you." He took my hand. "How are you feeling?"

I blushed, "Better, much better."

"Good, I brought you more of the pig soup we made for you!" He handed her the bowl, this time she could hold it. After I finished the soup, I asked Ralph, "How long have I been sick?"

"A good four days. You didn't wake up at all yesterday, I was afraid…" his voice drifted.

"Did you stay here all four days?" He nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Where is Jack?" I asked and his smile faded.

"Hunting, I suppose." His tone changed from when he first started talking to me.

"Oh, where is Johnny?"

"He has been worried about you I will go get him." Ralph left the hut. I heard him yelling and little feet running my way. Johnny's yellow hair popped in the hut and he sat next to me. Ralph walked in behind him.

"Sammie?" He said in his little voice.

"Hi Johnny."

"I've missed ya, Sammie. Me and Ralph were worried." Tears started streaming down his face. "I've missed ya before you were sick too. You never came to the hut Ralph built for you, me, and him."

"I'm sorry Johnny. Please don't cry. I am ok now." I tried to clam the little boy.

"Me and Ralph were scared. Ralph stayed up all night watchin' you struggle. I tried but I fell asleep." I looked at Ralph for confirmation about what the little boy had said. He met my eyes and nodded.

"Johnny, where was Jack during all this?"

"He was worried too, but not as much as Ralph. He kept on tryin' to get a pig claiming it would heal you."

"Did he ever come to see me?"

"Yesterday morning, not for long though." I looked at Ralph and he seemed to know why I was asking.

"Thank you Johnny."

"You missed a lot, Sammie. We had a meeting. Talked about the beastie and all. Jack and Ralph were fighting" he whispered the last part just to me. I smiled at him but we all heard a loud voice making his way through camp.

"Is she up? I heard she is up. I must see her!" I recognized Jack's voice right away. Ralph moved very quickly in front of the door. "Move Ralph." And he came in, "What is a littun doing in here, go outside and play boy!"

"Go Johnny, come back and visit me later. Ok?" I said to the cute little boy.

"Ok?" He said giving me a quick hug and darting out of the hut.

"Samantha!" I heard Jack say as his eye lit up. He moved quickly to my side, pressing a light kiss on my forehead than kissing me on lips. The kiss felt cold and distant. I noticed Ralph cringed watching us. Jack's eyes followed mine focusing on Ralph. "Can you give us a moment?" Jack said to Ralph.

"Fine!" Ralph said exiting the hut.

"That is much better." Jack whispered kissing me again. "How are you feeling?"

"Good!" I said.

"That's good. Did you hear I got my first pig? Well of course you did, you ate it and it made you better, just like I said it would."

"Thank you Jack."

"Of course. Now let me tell you how I killed it." He told me the whole story about how he killed it and I wasn't really listening though. That was Jack always talking about himself, where Ralph…Ralph he would always ask about me first and take care of me. I smiled, but Jack thought the smile was for him. He kept going on about hunting and how he thinks he should be chief.

I got better quickly and I started to go back to my normal self. I watched the little kids play and told them stories. One day I saw Jack talking firmly to Johnny.

"You don't throw sand at me" Jack said.

"I'm sorry it was an accident."

"No, it wasn't. I didn't see your sandcastle and stepped on it then you threw sand at me." He was screaming at Johnny making him cry. I rushed over to them and said, "Jack stop!" He looked at me and was at a loss for words, "But..I…he!"

"Shh." I said to Johnny and hugged him, "No throwing sand anymore ok?"

"Yes, Sammie!"

"Go play now!" He hugged me again and ran off. I stood up to face Jack who did not look very happy. "Samantha, we have to enforce order."

"I know Jack, but the littuns are already scared about the so called Beastie. We don't need them to be scared of you too do we?" I smiled at him. He pulled me into a hug, "Nah, I'm not that scary am I, Sammie?" I laughed, "Oh don't you start to!"

"Come on. I found a place I want to take you." He grabbed my hand. We walked along the beach our feet in the water. I picked up a pretty shell and he handed me a rock. We started to come upon big boulders in the sand and he helped me get across the bigger ones. We entered a huge opening in the rock and Jack announced, "I'm calling it Castel Rock!"

"Jack it is so big and cool. I love it here!" I smiled at him.

"Well maybe we should make it our home!"

"I'm sure the boys would love it down here."

"I just meant for us and maybe a few of the hunters." Jack said grabbing my waist. "I thought it would mean we could spend some time together, alone."

"That would be nice." I smiled and kissed his cheek. That was the first time I kissed him first. What is happening to me?

Jack laughed, "Sam, I want to know everything about you. I mean I know a lot already but I need to know more. I want to spend everyday with you. I want you to come hunting so that we can kill a pig together." He smiled and I smiled too. Jack was actually being really sweet. He pulled one of his hands from my waist and placed it on my cheek. He pulled my messy ponytail out and let my hair fall down my back. "God Sam, you really are beautiful."

"I'm not that…" but before I could finished his lips were crashing on to mine. He did make me feel beautiful, when he kissed me in a way where he thought he would never kiss again. He backed me up against one of the walls of the cave and just kept on kissing my lips. He threw his ripped t-shirt off and I felt his muscles and his toned chest against me. "Jack Merridrew, you are one strong boy." He smiled on my lips. I noticed his hands move from my waist to my back and fiddle with the buttons on my dress. I broke the kiss to get air and said, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I…uh…I wanted to see all of your beautiful self. Remember from the plane I liked what I saw!" He smiled again and blushed a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack smiled on my lips. I noticed his hands move from my waist to my back and fiddle with the buttons on my dress. I broke the kiss to get air and said, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I…uh…I wanted to see all of your beautiful self. Remember from the plane I liked what I saw!" He smiled again and blushed a little. He went back to kissing me and trying to unbutton my dress again.

"Jack," I said gasping for air, "I can't." He moved back blushing fiercely, "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I just thought you wanted it."

"Jack, there are so many reasons why we shouldn't, but mostly I'm waiting until I really love someone." He opened his mouth but I interrupted, "And a little older."

"Sure, yeah. I'm sorry." He kissed me lightly on my lips. "It's alright your just a crazy teenager." I smiled at him. We sat down on the sandy floor and talked for the rest of the day. We walked back at sunset hand in hand. All the boys were at the meeting place when we got back. "Where have you been?" Ralph asked looking with worried eyes at me. "Can't a guy and his girl have some alone time?" Jack responded.

"Your girl?" I asked blushing. Jack pulled me into his arms in front of everyone, "Yes."

"Here lovebirds, we saved you dinner!" Maurice said handing some to get and me. We ate together, but Jack got distracted by his hunters talking about the hunting methods. Roger was sitting next to me and whispered, "Do anything fun with Jack, beautiful?"

"No." I huffed.

"Good saving something for Rog. I like it." He gave me a horrible smile, "I'll see you later beautiful."

I was very tired and annoyed so I decided it would be best if I went to sleep. I walked back to my hut without saying goodnight to Jack. I felt a hand clasp around mine. For a second I thought it would be Jack, but I turned around to see Johnny and Ralph. "Sammie can you stay with us tonight?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny I can't tonight maybe another night." He looked sad so I hugged him. "Johnny can you give Ralph and I a minute." He nodded and ran into Ralph's hut.

"Thank you Ralph."

"For what?" he said kinda annoyed.

"For taking care of me. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Before I could answer his question Jack marched over, "Darling, you forgot to kiss me goodnight."

"Oh you were talking so I didn't want to disturb you." I said sweetly and I planted a light kiss on his cheek. "That not where you should kiss your boyfriend is it?"

"My boyfriend?" His lips than met my lips, but for some reason I didn't kiss back. I pushed him off me when he went back for more. "Good night Jack." I said. I forgot that Ralph was standing in front of us. Jack left and it was just Ralph staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry for that." I said and disappeared inside my hut. I wanted him to come after me and ask me what I meant. But he didn't because he knew what I meant. That night I had to go to the bathroom so I slipped off into the woods. I did my business and was walking back, when I heard something move behind me.

"Jack?" I asked the dark forest.

"No even better." Roger said stepping out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing Roger?"

"I told you I would find you later."

"Go away."

"Oh come on beautiful, don't you want to have some fun?"

"Not with you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I guess I will have to show you how fun I can be." I opened my mouth but he put his big hand over it. He started to kiss my neck, my cheek than he removed his hand and kissed my mouth. I was horrified. "Roger stop." I said in between his kisses. "Never, I know you want this." He moved his hand up my dress, his other hand worked on the buttons behind. I screamed from the top of my lungs, I heard a thud and Roger fell on top of me. I saw blue eyes staring into mine with complete worry. "Samantha?" I fell down onto the ground and started to cry. Ralph's big arms surrounded me, "He…he tried to…"

"I know, I know. Don't worry I have you now."

"Don't ever leave me," I said hugging him even tighter not realizing what I said. "I won't Sam, I won't." I cried in his arms for ten minutes, before he picked me up and carried me to camp. Everyone was up, awakened by my scream. Ralph walked me past all the "What happened?" and "Are you alright?" Ralph even pushed through Jack to get me to my hut. He laid me down on my make shift bed and put the piece of driftwood I used for a door and tied a piece of string to make it stay shut, even though Jack was yelling on the outside. "Ralph?" I said through tears. "Shh." He whispered to me. "Stay?" I asked him. He didn't respond he just laid next to me and put his strong arm around my waist.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next day still in Ralph's arms. I watched him as he slept. His hair was not as fair anymore, but it was becoming dirty. He had a trace of sunburn on his cheeks and freckles on his nose. He also had circles under his eyes, which surprised me. I guess he worried a lot. I noticed his grip tighten around my waist and he pulled me closer. I don't know how I could even get closer. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "Hey Sam. Are you doing better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night." I said.

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault Roger was trying to…." He looked down, "I told you I would always protect you."

I smiled at him, "You know it is funny Jack promised me that too. It seems like he has done a good job of it. Wait, how did you know where I was?"

Ralph stared right into my eyes, "After what you said to me last night I wanted to talk to you. I saw you leave camp and so I followed you hoping to get a word with you after you went to the bathroom. That is what you were doing out there right?" I nodded. "So I walked a little bit into the forest and I was going to wait for you to come back, but I saw someone start to follow you deeper into the forest and recognized Roger. I followed him wondering what he was doing, then well you know the rest."

"Thanks for saving me."

"I always will, I…" "Open up, Ralph I know you are in there with her." Jack screamed outside the door, "I deserve to know what happened to my girlfriend."

"Do you want him in here?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine, but I don't want to explain to him what happened. Can you talk to him?"

"I'll try!" Ralph opened the makeshift door. I heard Jack yelling and Ralph yelling back. Then they were both mumbling. After 10 minutes Jack's loud voice yelled, "IM GONNA KILL HIM!" For the rest of the day I stayed in my hut talking to Ralph. He made me laugh, smile and almost forget about what happened the night before. I had the same dream that I had when I was sick and woke up sweating in the middle of the night. The next day I was out playing with the littluns when I saw Simon slip off and I decided I needed to talk to him. I asked Piggy to watch the children and I ran into the woods after Simon. I found him at his spot and sat down next to him. "Simon?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He said. I told him about my dream I had when I was sick and he listened to every word I said. When I finished, he laughed. "Have you really not figured it out Sam?" I shook my head no. "The two paths are Jack and Ralph. I think you were deciding who to pick, but I think you know the answer to that." I realized something I hadn't thought of before. I didn't like Jack, I liked Ralph, but would he ever forgive me? What if he didn't like me back?

"Thanks Simon."

"Yeah, sure!" He said smiling and patting my hand. "I'm going to head back now. You coming?" I said standing.

"Nah, it is better out here. I like the quiet." I smiled at him, "Enjoy!" I headed back to the camp. I went into my hut to find Jack sitting on my makeshift bed. "Where were you?" He said to me as I sat down next to him.

"I just went on a little walk."

"Don't leave camp without me! I wasn't there to protect you the last time something happened, but I need to be there the next." He picked up my hand and put it in his sweaty one. "I punished Roger for you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Samantha, I wanted to be there for you but someone just got in the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He was just helping me, Ralph was my first friend on the island."

"Yeah but I'm your boyfriend." He turned my face to him and stared at me in my eyes. "I know he was just helping."

"Yeah well I don't want him to help."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you, I can tell. I don't like it when someone takes something from me."

"That's silly. He is just my friend."

"No, he isn't. Wait do you like him?" Jack stared at me with anger in his eyes, but before I could say anything I heard the conch blow in the distance. " Fine don't say anything, but we are continuing this conversation later. You can stay here if want?" Jack stated.

"Ok" I said laying down on my bed and rolling over on my side to look out my door.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I'll be back later tonight or tomorrow morning." I smiled. Jack left and I heard the voices from the meeting. After a good fifteen minutes, the voices became louder. I got up out of my tent, I felt dizzy but I walked to the meeting spot. I saw Jack yelling at Ralph, he was saying something about the beastie than Ralph being chief. Jack thought he should be chief. Than I heard, "I'm not being part of Ralph's lot. I'm going off by myself." This is where I interrupted, "Jack you can't leave. We must stay together, I'm sure you and Ralph can make a comprise."

"No, we must go now to Castle Rock. We can come back later for your stuff. Come on Samantha." Jack pulled me towards Castle Rock, which the memories of the two of us in there flooded back. I looked back and saw Ralph hurt written all over his face. "No." I said.

"What?"

"NO. I'm not going with you Jack." The boys were silent behind us; everyone was watching Jack and me. "What do you mean you're not coming? Of course you're coming don't be silly. How could I leave you here with _him_?"

"I'm staying because I don't think we should split up. It will make our situation worse. _Him_ , has a name and _him_ has taken much better care of me than you have." I yelled back to him and he marched towards me. He put his arms around me, pulling me close. He leaned down placing his lips on mine, not caring if anyone saw us at. He must have realized I wasn't kissing him back so he just kept on kissing me. I heard Ralph cough and Maurice said, "Jack give up." Jack stopped kissing me and glared at Maurice.

"No, I won't, she likes me and wants me too." He said his face flaming red with anger.

"Jack, did you help me when I was sick, did you even worried about me?" I stepped back from him.

"Of course I did. Samantha I thought you were going to die, but I couldn't sit there watching you suffer. I had to do something to get my mind off of you. I had to hunt to get a pig, that made you better." He yelled at me, looking like he was about to cry. "We will talk more about this later. Let's go."

"Jack I told you, I'm not going." I yelled back at him.

"I will carry you there if I have to." He marched over to me and Ralph put himself between Jack and me.

"NO! Go Jack! Leave!" Ralph yelled at him.

"Fine, but I'm coming back for her." He stormed off down the beach followed by Roger and a couple choirboys. Roger gave me a devilish smile and winked before walking away. Maurice look kind upset, "I better go and make sure he cools off. He has a bad temper." I looked at Jack walking away and I started to cry. Ralph hugged me and I whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

"Fine, but I'm coming back for her." Jack stormed off down the beach followed by Roger and a couple choirboys. I looked at Jack walking away and I started to cry. Ralph hugged me and I whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why Sam? What are you sorry for?" Ralph said stroking my hair and back as I cried into his arms. "I should have persuaded him to stay. He was so jealous of you!" I cried some more and Ralph tried to shush me. "I'm such an idiot."

"He wouldn't have stayed. He didn't even stay for you." Ralph said quietly.

"I'm sorry for that too."

"What?"

"I was so stupid. He wouldn't do anything for me." I said in between tears.

"You know I would." He looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"I should have realized that earlier. You got me out of the plane, took care of me when I was sick and all I did was run around with Jack. That's why I feel stupid; you took care of me when Jack didn't do anything. I'm sorry!" Ralph put his arms around my waist and touched my cheek whipping away my salty tears.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't know what I saw in Jack. I…" Ralph stopped me and pulled me closer to him.

"I forgive you. I should tell you that every time I saw you with him I was ready to kill him and when you defended him that night I wanted to slap you and tell you that I would have done better."

"I wish you did." I said and he chuckled.

"Sam, what happened to us?" Ralph asked me.

" Jack. I don't even know why I stayed with him. I always felt off with him, but with you I felt safe. I thought of you a lot. I'm sorry." I started to cry again, "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just liked being wanted."

"I wanted you." Ralph said turning red.

"I wanted you too. I…." Before I could continue Ralph moved his face closer to mine. His forehead was touching mine and he was looking right into my eyes.

"Samantha I wanted you and still do. I don't give a crap about what Jack was because I can tell he didn't mean much to you. But you mean everything to me." I smiled at him.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked not exactly sure why I even questioned him. "Of course I do, Sam!" he explained. I knew what he was about to do but before he did he questioned me. "Sam, I want to be with you and I swear I will never hurt you like Jack did." I looked into his eyes as he poured his heart out to mean. I felt so dumb just to realize now how much I actually cared for him. Ralph had always been kind to me and he always helped me. I knew that he cared for me because he was jealous of Jack and me. But I chose Jack over him, and I felt horrible.

"I don't deserve you." I said pushing away from him.

"How could you think that?" He looked hurt.

"Because I was with Jack first and…" Ralph stopped me again. "I don't care about Jack anymore. And you didn't pick him over me."

"How?"

"You chose to stay with me instead, if you really liked him you would have gone with him." I open my mouth to say something but he shushes me. He leans in closer to me touching my forehead again. "Samantha, do you want to be with me?"

"Of course." I said smiling for the first time. He smiled back, "I swear to protect you and I can prove it to you."

"You don't need to prove anything to me." And with that Ralph connected his soft lips with mine. I remember hearing someone say that when you are meant to be with a person you can feel in and I felt it with Ralph. Fireworks were going off in my head as he kept on kissing me. He pulled me closer, even though we could not get any closer to each other. I moved my arms around his neck and his hands tightened around my waist. I felt him smile on my lips and he pulled away slightly. I heard giggling in the background and Ralph looked at all the boys.

"What are you looking at?" They laughed and I giggled. "Don't you boys have anything more entertaining to do?" Most of the boys walked away after that but Johnny ran up to Ralph and I.

"I thought that was entertaining!" He said and I picked him up. He hugged me and Ralph slid his arm around my waist again. "Ralph?" I said. He looked at me with his blue eyes sparkling. "I miss my home, but I'm starting to really like it here with you boys."

"Me too, Sam. Me too!" He said. We walked back to his hut, happy with no worries.


	10. Chapter 10

_I was running through the forest. I heard cries behind me. Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!_

I woke up with someone shaking me. I looked up into Ralph's clam eyes. His now dirty hair was in his face and I reached up to move it out of the way. "You ok?" He said sleepily laying back down on the makeshift pillow. "Yeah, just a bad dream." I turned over to see that Johnny was not there anymore. "Where is Johnny?" I asked Ralph and I sat up. "I don't know. Do you want me to go look for him?" Ralph didn't even let me answer. He started to get up and moved towards the "door". He looked back at me and then crawled over. He warm lips met my sunburned and freckled forehead. I smiled at him and he whispered, "Don't worry, I will bring him back and then we can go back to sleep." He moved back towards the opening and disappeared into the darkness. I heard voices outside and they started to get louder, so I decided I needed to investigate. The fire Ralph had built around the huts was the only light source and I could see two groups of boys on either side. I walked towards the fire and was frightened by what I saw, but he just smiled at me. "Hello darling!" I didn't meet his eyes. He hadn't called me darling since the first couple days. When I looked up I noticed he was covered in that horrible white paint and his eyes were staring me down. They were different, he was different.

Roger was on the one side of him and Maurice was on the other. Most of the choirboys surrounded him and they were also painted with the white stuff. The sight frightened me, but I felt an arm on my back then circle around my waist. I knew Ralph was there to protect me. "Jack." I said looking him straight in his eyes. I swear I saw a different boy flash in them, but then they returned to hard and serious. "Well, isn't this a lovely sight. I see that you, darling, have joined the other side, but I just came to make an announcement. My boys and I are living on Castle Rock and we just wanted to know if any of you boys wanted to join us to hunt? I can provide much better then Ralph can. I'm a better chief." He announced to the group. "Just go Jack." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Are you sure you want me to do that, darling?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I screamed.

"Because I have something that might change your mind. Roger if you please." Roger pushed shaking Johnny to the front next to Jack. Jack put a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Darling, all you have to do is come with us and you can see him again." I felt Ralph tense beside me. "Jack please, stop." I said tears streaming down my face not caring if the boys saw me cry again. "He has nothing to do with it, this is between you and me." I saw Jack's eyes soften and he shoved the crying little boy towards me. "Fine, you can have him. But you shall come with me, darling."

"No Jack, I don't want to be with you." Jack eyes harden again and he pushed away a hurt look from his face. "Then I guess I will just have to take you." He gave me a wicked smile and I felt Ralph move me closer to him. "You will have to get through me first Jack." He yelled. "Oh don't worry, Ralphie. I will gladly, but for now anyone who wants to come with me to hunt, let's go." I saw multiple boys from our side move towards Jack and his boys. After they all disappeared, Johnny came running into my arms. I scooped up the little boy and realized that besides me, Ralph, Piggy and Johnny only five other boys were left. The twins, Sam and Eric and three other littluns. The nine of us walked back to our huts, Piggy stayed with the littluns and the twins were on guard duty. Ralph changed sides of the makeshift bed, so that he was facing the door and Johnny was towards the wall, with me in the middle. I hugged Johnny for a while but then he turned over and fell fast asleep. I felt Ralph move beside me, so I turned over to face him. "You are not going to sleep are you?" I asked him.

"No." He said quietly. We were silent for a few minutes, but Ralph suddenly whispered to me, "He is taking everything away from me. The boys, being chief and now he wants you."

"Shh. Ralph it's ok." I stroked me hand through his hair. "But it isn't. He said he would gladly get through me to get you. What if he does get me? What would happen to you?"

"Ralph don't think about that." I tried to him tell.

"How can I not? I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't loose you." I knew what he meant without him having to say it. Ralph loved me. He would do anything to ensure my safety. And without having to think about it twice I realized I loved him too. I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "I don't want to loose you either." I closed the gap between us and put my lips on his. The kiss was full of passion, like he was trying to tell me a million different things with one kiss. Ralph kept on kissing me like he needed to know that I was still there beside him. Johnny groaned in his sleep and I giggled in the middle of a kiss. I forgot the little boy was there. I looked over at his sleeping form and when I turned around Ralph's blue eyes were staring deep into my green ones. He was smiling at me and moved his forehead to mine. "You know on the first day on this island I was going to tell you something, before Piggy interrupted me with finding the couch."

"Oh what's that?" I asked him. His hands were in my hair twirling the split ends around.

"You are beautiful." I blushed remembering him holding me in the water just about to say that. "I'm not."

"I knew you would say that." And he kissed me again and I actually felt beautiful in his arms.


	11. Announcement!

Hi Guys!

I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updating! I got very busy during the past couple months and now that it is SUMMER and I am free, I have time to work on stories! I just wanted to let everyone know that I plan to have a new chapter up soon.

PM if you have any comments about the story

Thanks!

Sam :)


End file.
